Items released in 1996
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1996 January Books *18th - Downtime *18th - Just War *Classic Who: The Harper Classics CDs *Shakedown - Original Soundtrack Recording VHS *Myth Makers 5: Janet Fielding (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 6: Nicola Bryant (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 8: Michael Craze (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 11: Victor Pemberton (Reissue release) *The Doctors: 30 Years of Time Travel and Beyond (US release) *Just... Who on Earth is Tom Baker (Reissue release) February Books *15th - The Man in the Velvet Mask *15th - Warchild *Who's There? The Life and Career of William Hartnell Cassettes *The Ghosts of N-Space VHS *5th - The Hand of Fear (UK release) *Dr. Who and the Daleks (Reissue 2 release) March Books *21st - The English Way of Death *21st - SLEEPY *Space Movies II *Ace! VHS *26th - The Androids of Tara (US release) *26th - Carnival of Monsters (US release) *26th - The Stones of Blood (US release) *The Android Invasion (US release) *Frontier in Space (US release) *The Rescue & The Romans (US release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne (Part 1 US release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne (Part 2 US release) April Books *18th - Death and Diplomacy *18th - The Eye of the Giant *Who Killed Kennedy May Books *16th - Happy Endings *16th - The Novel of the Film *16th - The Sands of Time *Doctor Who: The Script of the Film *A History of the Universe (Original Paperback edition) VHS *13th- Doctor Who (UK release) *I Was a Doctor Who Monster! *Bidding Adieu *Daleks: Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. (Reissue 2 release) June Books *20th - GodEngine *20th - Killing Ground *The Doctor Who Production Guide Volume One: The Locations Cassettes *An Evening with the Doctor VHS *25th - The Claws of Axos (US release) *25th - Ghost Light (US release) *25th - Image of the Fendahl (US release) *25th - Kinda (US release) *25th - Planet of Evil (US release) *25th - The Visitation & Black Orchid (US release) *Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans (Reissue release) July Books *18th - Christmas on a Rational Planet *18th - The Scales of Injustice *Decalog 3: Consequences Magazines *31st - Doctor Who Magazine Issue 241 VHS *The Sea Devils (Australian release) *Warriors Of The Deep (Australian release) August Books *15th - Return of the Living Dad *15th - The Shadow of Weng-Chiang September Books *19th - The Death of Art *19th - Twilight of the Gods *TX File *Companions (Paperback edition) VHS *10th - The Armageddon Factor (US release) *10th - The Pirate Planet (US release) *10th - The Power of Kroll (US release) *10th - The Ribos Operation (US release) *10th - Snakedance (US release) *10th - Survival (US release) *P.R.O.B.E: The Devil of Winterborne (Reissue release) October Books *24th - Damaged Goods *24th - Speed of Flight *Doctor Who - The Eighties (hardback) Laserdisc *The Ark in Space VHS *7th - The Green Death (UK release) *Myth Makers 33: William Russell *Myth Makers 34: Verity Lambert *P.R.O.B.E: Unnatural Selection November Books *21st - The Plotters *I Am The Doctor *Hines Sight (a.k.a. Films, Farms and Fillies) (1st Paperback edition) *Doctor Who - The Handbook: The Third Doctor VHS *11th - Survival (Australian release) *Doctor Who (Australian release) *Myth Makers 15: Jon Pertwee (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 16: Richard Franklin (Reissue release) *P.R.O.B.E: Ghosts Of Winterborne December Books *5th - Bad Therapy *5th - Cold Fusion *Bad Therapy (1996 reprint) *The Completely Useless Encyclopedia Laserdisc *The Day of the Daleks (UK release) VHS *Myth Makers 4: Carole Ann Ford (Reissue release) *Myth Makers 35: Jacqueline Hill (Reissue release) *Doctor Who (German release) *Doctor Who (Swedish release) *I Was a Doctor Who Monster! (US release) Unknown Month Books *The Novel of the Film (1996 reprint) Category:Items released by year Category:Items released in 1996